Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Only Hope
by kergiburger
Summary: A sequel to my Tempting Offers story. Just an introduction for now, but also a promise to continue this story. Twelve years after Order 66, Ahsoka thinks back on her new life in hiding.
1. Chapter 1

A curvaceous figure stood entered the lone apartment on Nar Shaddaa and turned on the lights, turning on the lights with a slight tap to the wall to her left. She went into the first doorway on her left, and entered the shower silently. She wasn't a fan of running, but she could no longer exercise the normal way.  
Her belt felt empty without her lightsaber on it. It had been twelve years since Ahsoka Tano had any need to use the archaic weapon and in that time, she had matured into a bright woman of thirty. Her bright orange skin had lost some of its gleam and had started to show the stress of the life of hiding her powers. Learning to be a civilian had been a difficult change but she had always managed to stay calm as long as Rex was there.

The clone's accelerated aging process put him in his sixties but he still had his fight in him. He was slower, but the fierceness and aggressive attitude was something that could never be taken out of him.

Rex and Ahsoka never had kids because the thought of the Empire discovering more Force-sensitive beings was enough of a deterrent.

Though... Ahsoka did want them.

Her life with Rex was slow but it was safe. It was something that she could count on as an absolute. As something that wouldn't kill the rest of her people. The knowledge of her master's descent into the Dark Side was tough on the Togruta, but she somehow was able to understand. When she learned of Senator Amidala's death, though, she knew. Her connection to her master led her to understand that his love for Padmé was the root of his downfall. But his intentions were noble.

Even if it meant genocide.

Ahsoka's shower was a relaxing end to her brisk run through the crowded streets that led through the heart of her new home. She moved twelve times, never wanting to stay in one place for too long. And always on crowded systems where they could blend in and become invisible.

Rural areas never felt right to either of the two. Too quiet.

What hurt Ahsoka the most was Rex's refusal to acknowledge the basic truth about the advanced aging process.

He was dying.


	2. Chapter 2

Boba Fett stared up at the ceiling above him with unblinking eyes. He felt an itch. An itch deep down that he simply could not tell Sintas. His doubt of having a normal life was growing as the itch for the hunt began to envelop his thought. Sintas' sleeping form lay next to him, her breasts exposed to him as her body rose and fell in time with her breathing. Boba sat up carefully, shifting his body weight only when necessary. He slipped out from the covers of the warm bed and put his feet on the floor, his wiry body starting to get weak from lack of use.  
That's not to say he was no longer working out, but there was a big difference between natural use and exercise. He didn't bother with a robe or any of that nonsense. No one could see them in their apartment on a planet in the Outer Rim. They preferred anonymity while they could have it. Boba walked outside the door and let the chilled night air greet his body affectionately. He sighed with relief. He needed air to think. The apartment was stuffy for his taste but it was adequate.

Boba's head began to pound a little. He groaned and rubbed his temples, uttering a quiet Huttese curse. He heard the door open behind him and saw his wife, Sintas Vel, staring at him, still in the nude. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her curved figure, holding her in his strong arms.

"Bo, why are you up?" she asked, looking up at him warmly.

Boba looked away, unable to lie to her face. "It's nothing..."

"Bo..." Sin said more sternly, turning his head to face hers.

"Just... I feel restless. I need something to do. I need to do something..."

Sintas smirked at him. She had told him about it before, but he had been too stubborn to listen. "I told you about the job as a Protector but you won't even try."

"Sin, I don't think I have the patience for that... I-" he sighed, weary from lying. "I miss the hunt..."

"I know, Bo..." Sintas said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

Boba smiled and rubbed her back, tracing his bare finger along her back, she supressed a moan and smiled into his shoulder.

The two stayed there, both nude in the cold night but neither of them complaining. But the moment was interrupted by a beeping noise from inside. The sound of a holo transmission on its way. Boba broke the embrace and went to the com pannel, answering.

"Hello?"

Ahsoka recognized the face. She recognized the scars on his bare body. She even recognized his uncovered manhood - though, it appeared to have increased in size since she last saw him. Ahsoka blushed and felt truly awful as she had likely interrupted a tender moment with the equally naked girl she saw in the background.

"Boba... Long time no see," she said with a faint smile.

Even though she was captured by him, he had opened up so many gates to her that she never would have seen without him. She never would have gone after Rex. She never would have lived through the Purge...

She'd be long dead by now.

"Ahsoka. You're looking well," Boba said, a friendly warmth in his voice.

She blushed a little but nodded back at him, silently thanking him. "Listen... I have another favor to ask you..."

Boba had helped her get to the Outer Rim so she would be safe. He saved her and Rex from certain death.

She still owed him for that.

Boba hesitated. Ahsoka could sense a duality in his thoughts. She could tell he wanted to help her but there was something else... something... _Sintas is holding him back, _she realized.

"It's something you both can help with... but I need your word of silence... and... we can pay..."

Boba hesitated further. Money was likely an issue for him so it would make things enticing for him. Even Sintas shifted her weight at that.

"What do you need?" Sintas aked, stepping forward, unashamed, even in complete nudity.

Ahsoka sighed and bit her lower lip, the young adult letting her walls down.

"Rex... Rex is dying..." She sighed.

Boba nodded, he had already expected that. The advance aging process was a problem not easily overcome... It was possible, but difficult.

"Where do we meet you?" Sintas said.


End file.
